


i'm not in love.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Series: I'm your new quartermistress.- a collection of Fem!Q fics. [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, jealous!Bond, q is actually a sheltered little girl inside.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon on tumblr prompted 'jealous bond! someone is flirting with female! Q and Q is doing some mad blushing.'<br/>this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a fic writing roll.

How dare he. How dare he talk to Q in that way. Bond was the only one who could say those things to her, sweet talking her, making her laugh with little jokes. That was he did, not a Cambridge graduate who had no idea to speak to a woman without takng inspiration from a trashy romance novel that Bond's mother used to read.

He made Q blush. He made her blush. What did he do to make her blush?, thought Bond. Did he compliment her? Make some computer reference that he was sure she would get? How did he do that?

Bond couldn't bear to watch. He couldn't just stand there and watch it happen in front of his eyes. He needed to do something, obviously not something that would end in a disciplinary against him.

He walked up to Q's desk, she was giggling. The only time she ever giggled was when her cat did something funny or she came across a funny article on BuzzFeed. The man was laughing aswell. Bond cleared his throat.

'What's so funny, love?', he directed towards Q.

'Oh, nothing. Benny here just said something funny. Something you wouldn't get, unfortunately.', Q answered with a small smile.

'You must be Agent 007, right?', Benny piped in with a hint of sarcasm. How dare he. How dare he have the audacity to think he could with that and everything else.

'Why, yes I am. You must be a new recruit.', James responded and leant forward, 'And just so you know if you ever decide to pull that stunt again, I will not procrastinate in showing you how easy it is fro me to push down to the pencil pushers.'

Benny gulped. 'Guess I'll be on my way then. I'm sorry, 007. Good day, Q.', he said with a nervous chuckle.

Q pursed her lips. 'What do you think you're playing at? We were having a civilized conversation before you came and ruined it.'

Bond raised his eyebrows. 'A civilized converstaion? He trying and failing to flirt youre pants off. Hardly civilized.'

Q burrowed her eyebrows together. 'He was flirting with me? Are you being serious?'

'Yes, I am. He might not of have been as elaborate as me but yes, my sweetness, he was flirting with you.', Bond smiled.

Q blushed, her face turning cold-bitten red. 'Oh how embarassing. I mean, I may not had much experience with men, but I thought I would have known he was flirting with me.'

'It doesn't matter now, darling. All that matters now is that you know that I love you and I know you love me.', Bond said.

'I do love you. And that will never change.', Q smiled.

James pulled Q towards him, 'Oh, my love, you don't know what you do to me.', and with that he pressed his lips to her and his jealousy simply melted away.


End file.
